Limonero(sessxrin)
by Lady Fumeko
Summary: Sesshomaru ha regresado por Rin y la hará su mujer, pero antes él la disfrutará con otras artes amatorias. (mal resumen, LEAN LA ADVERTENCIA AL INTERIOR/CATEGORIA MA)
1. Práctica

**ADVERTENCIA (FAVOR NO IGNORAR):**

**ESTE FANFIC POSEE CONTENIDO SEXUAL ****EXPLICITO**** EN SU TOTALIDAD, LENGUAJE ****EN EXTREMO ****VULGAR Y GROSERO, Y LIMON LEMON DE PRINCIPIO A FIN; ADEMÁS PUEDE CONTENER ESCENAS VIOLENTAS.**

**FUE CREADO SOLO COMO DIVERSIÓN Y PARA EL GOCE DE LAS MENTES PERVERTIDAS QUE ANHELAN MÁS MATERIAL SUCIO DE ESTA PAREJA. TAMBIÉN DEBO MENCIONAR QUE LA TRAMA ES UNA FARSA PARA DARLE ALGO DE CONTEXTO AL SEXO XD. Y POR ULTIMO, LA ESCRIBI A LA RAPIDA EN MI TELEFONO Y ****NO ESTÁ REVISADA NI CORREGIDA ADECUADAMENTE,**** POR LO QUE PUEDEN VER MUCHAS FALLAS Y FALTAS, PERO COMO YA MENCIONÉ ESTO ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA MUY SEXUAL SIN MAYOR CONTENIDO XD**

**SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE SHIPP O EL CONTENIDO YA EXPUESTO EN LA ADVERTENCIA POR FAVOR NO ENTRES Y MANTENGAMOS LA PAZ MUNDIAL :)**

Rin tenía 15 años y los sentimientos que desarrolló a lo largo de los años por Sesshomaru-sama eran _distintos._

Ella comenzó a verlo con ojos de mujer, pasar tanto tiempo separados le dio la oportunidad de analizar su corazón y _cuerpo; y_ cuando su adorado demonio regresó para preguntarle si habia pensado qué elección tomar ella se emocionó tan mal. Ansiosa reveló su deseo de seguir a su lado, ante tales palabras el señor del perro le informó que dentro de un tiempo podría comenzar a vivir a su lado nuevamente y que hasta entonces la visitaría.

Al comienzo ella sintió una enorme decepción; primero porque el regreso con su señor estaba siendo postergado nuevamente, y segundo porque las visitas ya no tendrian la misma frecuencia.

-pero mi señor...entonces lo veré menos?- preguntó con evidente tristeza.

Él se tomó su tiempo seleccionando las palabras que dejaran clara su intención.

-Rin. Dije que las visitas de este Sesshomaru cambiarían de frecuencia, pero eso no implica que vayan a disminuir.

La luz volvió al rostro de Rin, una enorne y radiante sonrisa adornó su cara.

-entonces...Sesshomaru-sama...

/

Pasó el tiempo y el inuyokai aparecía para quedarse dos dias y dos noches con ella cada dos semanas, para tales efectos el peliplata construyó una pequeña choza en el bosque y así resguardar a Rin manteniendo la privacidad. Todo era parte del cortejo hacia la niña, cuando ella tuviera la madurez necesaria él la haría su mujer y le brindaria la inmortalidad para mantenerla por siempre a su lado, mientras tanto ambos _gozaban_ de las prácticas prematrimoniales como gustaba a Rin denominar sus actividades.

Él le enseñó como besar. Al principio todo era inocente y vergonzoso para la joven, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo ella comenzó a necesitar más. Los besos se volvieron demasiado apasionados, masajeando sus lenguas y mordiendose la boca con hambre; en esa situación Rin rogaba en su mente que su señor se decidiera a avanzar un poco más, tal como Kagome le había explicado lo que ocurría entre parejas con el apareamiento incluyendo los juegos previos, ansiaba que él tocara su cuerpo, que la masajeara más íntimamente y liberar en sus manos esa pasión que ya no la dejaba dormir en las noches, siendo atormentada por sucios sueños húmedos donde ella se ofrecía tan descaradamente a su Lord y él la poseía como una bestia enloquecida por su sexo.

Estaban besándose apasionadamente en la choza en la completa soledad del bosque, el olor a la excitación de Rin crispó los nervios de Sesshomaru detonando su decisión de ir un paso adelante con sus acciones. Sentó a la joven a horcadas en su regazo y la miró a los ojos, ella estaba jadeante y ruborizada.

-¿disfrutas a tu señor Rin?- le preguntó con su varonil voz cargada de ansiedad.

-mmm- jadeó ella- me encantas sesshomaru-sama... Por favor no pares.

Fue suficiente para que el blanco demonio comenzara a colar sus garras por debajo del kimono acariciando sus piernas y glúteos, los besos se ponian más fogosos a cada instante. Dadas las circunstancias la joven humana en un acto audaz se bajó el hombro izquierdo de su kimono mostrando la suave piel de su abultado seno, dejando tentativamente una pequeña porción de su rosado pezón a la vista de su señor; a él le fascinó tal atrevimiento y para ponerlo cada vez mas carente de control la niña le mostró su cremoso cuello en sumisión con la cabeza levemente hacia atrás jugando con su vista desde las doradas orbes de Sesshomaru para luego dirigir su visión hacia abajo, en un evidente lenguaje inu ella lo reconoce como su alfa y él con un bajo gruñido satisfecho le recorre la garganta olfateando su exquisito aroma, mordiendola suavemente con sus filosos colmillos procede a lamerla con su extensa lengua canina provocándole escalofrios.

-buena chica Rin.

Continuó masajeando sus redondos glúteos con una mano y con la otra le dio atención al pezón que ella le ofreció hace solo unos momentos, tras unos instantes le era cada vez más dificil mantener la compostura y sin darse cuenta estaba succionando desesperado los monticulos de carne de su protegida la cual no podia parar de gemir su nombre mientras sobajeaba su intimidad sobre su endurecido falo atrapado bajo la tela de su vestimenta. Sus pezones pasaron de un pálido rosa a un rojo intenso tras la pasión del demonio, ella le jalaba el cabello para mantenerlo contra sus pechos donde él gustoso los lamia como un loco.

Sesshomaru luchaba por no dejarse llevar, su chiquilla aún no era lo suficientemente madura para recibir a un dayoukai como él, estaba mas que listo para penetrarla y hacerla gritar de placer, pero a duras penas logró separarse de ella.

-Rin

-aa...aaa..-jadeaba-mi señor...Rin..Rin siente que se quema

-donde quema Rin?-le preguntó con malicia, sabiendo perfectamente donde ella tenía su _incendio_.

-mmm...-se agarró de su cuello y estampó sus tetas en el rostro de su amado señor, mientras le chupaba la oreja puntiaguda y simulaba el coito con el movimiento de caderas haciendolo aullar- Rin...rin siente fuego en el coño mi señor.

_Suficiente, toma a la perra de una vez._

Su bestia se manifestó haciendo caer a Sesshomaru en la realidad, si no terminaba con esto pronto las cosas se saldrían de control afectando todos sus planes. Sabía que una vez se apoderara del aterciopelado capullo de la niña ya no podrían mantenerlo alejado de ella, su posesividad lo domaría y todo lo que tenía pensado iba a fracasar.

Tomó la determinación de hacer que **su mujer** terminara para tranquilizar su deseo.

Comenzó a pasear sus manos nuevamente debajo del kimono azulado y de manera tortuosa rascó sus uñas en el parche de risos de la entrepierna de la chica, deseaba que en estos próximos años humanos ella cultivara aquel parche oscuro mucho más volviendose mas esponjosa para su deleite. Separó suavemente sus labios inferiores para tocar su no tan pequeña esfera de placer, ella estaba tan mojada que sus dígitos de su mano sin garras resbalaban con maestría burlándose de ella.

-oh mi dios!- gimió fuerte mientras lo abrazaba.

-tranquila perra-gruñó él en un tono atemorizante que solo la excitaba más- este Sesshomaru te liberará.

_**Perra,**_ una humana normal se hubiese enfurecido ante tal calificativo, pero ella no podía sentirse más feliz y deseada. El estatus de perra era muy importante dentro de la sociedad inuyoukai, más aún si eres la perra del Gran demonio Inu señor de las tierras occidentales, el asesino perfecto. Ella pasaría de ser una humilde ningen campesina a ser la esposa del demonio más temido que haya pisado la tierra alguna vez. Este conjunto de aristas solo avivaban su deseo ferviente por entregarle su virginidad a su amo; la fantasía del momento en que él desgarrara su himen la había llevado a masturbarse pecaminosamente durante las horas de descanso, liberando fuertes orgasmos con solo masajear su clitoris, pero este momento en el cual su señor pellizcaba y raspaba su palma contra su punto de placer la estaba volviendo loca, ya no podía más con la sensación de su dedo que por fin la acariciaba de esa manera sumado a la boca de su señor devorando sus pechos, chupando su cuello y apoderándose de su boca. La muchacha le hizo saber su condición.

-Se...señor...por favor- rebotaba sobre la mano de él buscando la liberación- voy a...voy a correrme.

Por supuesto él podia sentir que ella estaba por acabar, el movimiento de su mano se hizo inhumanamente rápido haciéndola gemir aumentando su deseo por ella. Atacó sus senos por última vez esa noche, amamantando voraz hasta que la _boca inferior_ de su niña comenzó a contraerse elevandola al delicioso placer que proporcionaba el orgasmo, ella chilló deseosa hasta que se deshizo en los brazos de su amo besandolo suave en el cuello ronroneando **tan **satisfecha.

(...)

Pasados unos momentos besándose suavemente ella comenzó a dormirse, Sesshomaru le acariciaba el cabello con una mano mientras se lamia los dedos de la otra para beber todo el néctar liberado por Rin que era un delicioso banquete para él.

-duerme mi pequeña. Aun nos queda otra noche.


	2. Siguiente Nivel

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**RECUERDE EL CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO Y VULGAR QUE YA FUE INDICADO EN LA ADVERTENCIA ANTERIOR, BLA BLA BLA...**

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES, SOLO ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO ESTO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un par de semanas antes de partir rumbo al castillo de su Señor, Rin y Sesshomaru pasaban nuevamente la noche en su cabaña. Dentro de la humilde edificación ambos daban rienda a sus pasiones, las cuales se volvían más fogosas a medida que la confianza entre los dos aumentaba.

Sin ningún otro testigo cerca más que la luna asomada en la ventana la joven humana yacía sobre suaves mantas; sus piernas estaban abiertas para que su maestro pudiese besarla más cómodamente. Ella respondía los salvajes besos con ímpetu permitiéndole que la tocara donde deseara.

-señor- articuló entre besos- a Rin le encanta...lo que usted le hace...

Una media sonrisa arrogante se formó en los labios del youkai, por supuesto que se daba cuenta que a ella le gustaban sus atenciones, pues no paraba de jadear y gemir su nombre, sumado a la manera en que Rin se mojaba era fascinante para el demonio.

Se había vuelto adicto a chupar sus pechos con vehemencia; los estrujaba con sus garras sintiendo su polla hinchada entre sus pantalones. Devoraba los senos de su joven y humana mujer, pero esta actividad ya no era suficiente para apaciguar los deseos carnales bestiales que intentaba controlar; Rin no se la hacía fácil gimiendo de esa forma tan sensual.

La muchacha deseaba más, estaba encendida, tan deseosa de ese demonio que no estaba dispuesta a no avanzar un poco más. Comenzó a meter su delicada mano entre los pliegues de su kimono, mientras Sesshomaru estaba enloquecido entre sus exuberantes pechos volviendola loca de deseo, ella buscó su joya que ya se encontraba completamente empapada y sin reparos se acariciaba buscando más placer; el lord gruñó al percatarse de la acción y tomó su muñeca para detenerla, ella lo miró confundida con su rostro ruborizado y jadeante.

-q...qué ocurre?.- preguntó a penas viendo a su señor directo a loa ojos increíblemente rojos de lujuria.

Él bajó hasta la entrepierna de la azabache y con rapidez desató el lijero kimono para montar las torneadas piernas en sus hombros.

-mientras tengas a este Sesshomaru no necesitarás buscar la autocomplacencia. Yo le daré a mi mujer lo que necesita.

Inhaló el exquisito aroma íntimo de Rin y lamió sus labios para comenzar a besarle la vagina sensualmente antes de atacar el rosado botón que estaba erguido orgullosamente listo para ser atendido por la enorme lengua del yokai. Lamió y chupó disfrutando ese suculento manjar durante horas; haciéndola venir una y otra vez sin poder saciarse de ese coño que lo estaba transformando en un adicto.

(...)

La situación continuó así durante días, en los cuales el demonio se dio un banquete con la vagina de su joven protegida, ansioso por que ella floreciera para poder hacerla completamente su mujer .


	3. Periodo, Parte I

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. HASTA EL MOMENTO LA HISTORIA SIGUE XD. PERDÓN POR ESTE CAPI QUE NO FUE CORREGIDO ****AL IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS DEMÁS XD**** Y PUEDE CONTENER ERRORES u.u**

**ESTA VEZ TRAIGO UNA ****ADVERTENCIA**** DE SANGRE, Y NO CUALQUIER SANGRE, ESTOY SEGURA QUE PUEDE HABER LECTORES QUE LES INCOMODE Y NECESITO AVISAR QUE EL ´PERIODO´(SÍ, ESE QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO) ESTARÁ PRESENTE. **

**QUEDA SUMADA ENTONCES A LAS ADVERTENCIAS QUE YA TODOS CONOCEMOS.**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ABSOLUTO.**

*******00000*******

Rin tenía 17 años y los últimos dos habían sido **muy** intensos junto al demonio. Él aún no la había poseído, pero sus encuentros no eran menos pasionales.

Ya llevaba 14 días sin ver a su señor y la joven humana sentía como si no lo hubiese visto hace años,lo extrañaba muchísimo.

-incluso en estos momentos...es mejor que Sesshõmaru-sama no esté en el palacio.

Un intenso carmín cubrió el rostro de Rin al recordar las razones que convenientemente se presentaban durante la ausencia del lord. Su periodo mensual se habia hecho presente en la mañana de aquel día otoñal, restringiendo algunas actividades que la chica gustaba de hacer.

_Esas actividades..._

Su cuerpo entero vibró recordando sus acciones nocturnas que ya se habían transformado en costumbre durante los últimos años. La manera en que el gran youkai olvidaba todo lo que alguna vez despotricó hacia la humanidad, contradiciéndose descaradamente en el momento en que sus instintos más primitivos lo dominaban. Casi todas las noches la necesidad de su amo por ella la abrumaba, y la excitaba enormemente... Que Sesshomaru se saciara en su pequeño cuerpo le sacaba jadeos de anticipación.

Decidió tomar un baño antes de la cena y acostarse temprano haciendo mas llevadero el segundo día de su sangrado desde la mañana hasta la noche, donde la joven repitió su rutina. Deseaba que esas horas de sueño extra ayudasen a pasar mas rápido el tiempo y así poder ver a su amo nuevamente, hablar con él, abrazarlo, que llegara el anochecer y esperarlo en su habitación para hacer lo que ambos guardaban como un depravado secreto.

Si bien no habían llegado (aún) al sexo como tal,

otras interacciones igual de íntimas. El lord aún no le permitía demasiado a la joven ningen pero ella tampoco podía quejarse de las atenciones del inuyokai...

_Tu olor me encanta_

A él le gustaba olfatearla en el cuello y entre sus pechos antes de proceder con sus lamidas y mordidas a aquellos lugares, tan húmedas y hambrientas que le anunciaban lo que venía para después.

_Tu maldito coño humano, me vuelve loco_

Él hundía su nariz acariciando su feminidad. El roce la ponía ansiosa,cada vez mas deseosa ante la tortura, esperando que su peliplateado separara sus labios para degustar esa piel rosada y lubricada que él se encargaba de empapar previamente con salvajes besos y toques en todo su cuerpo.

Rin solamente se dejaba hacer por el maestro, le devolvía sus besos hambrienta mientras tocaba todo ese cuerpo escultural que la ponía a mil. Gimiendo con las obscenas lamidas en su blanco cuello que ansiosas iban descendiendo para atacar sus pechos. El brebaje demoníaco que la señora Irasue le obsequiaba mensualmente la habían potenciado volviéndola mucho mas hermosa,su cabello brillaba al igual que su piel, y la chispa en sus ojos ardía más que nunca; pero el té también había hecho notorias otras características, se acentuaron sus curvas, adquirió mayor estatura y también un suave volumen en sus caderas; y por último sus senos eran increíbles, no eran para nada grotescos pero si bastante grandes para tratarse de una humana. Esta característica nueva le fascinaba a la muchacha ya que al parecer su señor estaba encantado con el par.

Sus suaves senos estaban rojos por la succión desenfrenada de él... y solo se ponía mejor...

...-...

Un ruido en la puerta de sus aposentos la sacó de sus sucios pensamientos, quedó sin aliento al presenciar frente a ella al culpable de todas esas maquinaciones mentales.

-Mi señor...has regresado...

-así es Rin.

Su penetrante mirada dorada bastó para hacerle saber lo que deseaba, se acercó a ella detectando el aroma que había pasado por alto.

_Sangre menstrual... y excitación**_

-Sesshomaru-sama- dijo la peli negra antes que él pudiese hacer comentario alguno.

No creo que sea un buen momento- su cara se encendió nuevamente- estoy en mi periodo...

Logró darse cuenta de la media sonrisa que el mayor plasmó en su rostro a pesar oscuridad de la noche, lo que solo logró ponerla de los nervios.

-mucho mejor Rin. He estado esperando coincidir con esto.

**continuará...**

**N/A: sé que sesshomaru detectaría ese olor al instante, pero para los efectos de este fanfic no sucedió xd

**-Estoy actualizando rápido nee... no les aseguro que se mantenga así por siempre, soy sincera.**

**-Voy a intentar poner los nombres de los capitulos, lo haré ahora.**

**-Esperen la siguiente entrega, "Periodo, Parte II"...**

**Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS!**


	4. Periodo, Parte II

**HOLA DE NUEVO ^^ ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LA HISTORIA HA TENIDO BUENA ACEPTACIÓN, ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR.**

**CONTINÚEN DEJANDO SUS COMENTARIOS Y AGREGANDO A SUS FAVORITOS ! :3**

**COMO SIEMPRE LAS ADVERTENCIAS PARA ESTE EPISODIO SON LAS MISMAS QUE EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, LA MISMA ADVERTENCIA DE SANGRE MENSTRUAL.**

**ENJOY!**

Él había bebido de ella en muchas ocasiones, pero jamás cuando se encontraba en este estado. Rin se habia dado cuenta hace tiempo sobre el patrón que seguía su señor cuando se acercaba _esa fecha_ de cada mes; el señor demonio desaparecía del castillo antes de que su sangrado comenzara y regresaba cuando ya había cesado, debido a que las reuniones importantes se realizaban cada luna creciente, coincidiendo casualmente con su periodo. Esta vez el demonio habia regresado mucho antes y tras sus palabras los nervios de la joven humana se crisparon, ni siquiera pudo responder cuando el youkai se acercó como un cazador hasta su futon.

La besó de esa manera tan salvaje y deliciosa haciéndola jadear al instante, ella se colgó de su cuello enredando sus delgados dedos en las sedosas trenzas de plateado cabello logrando sacar un gruñido a su amo. El apremiante contacto cesó permitiéndole respirar a duras penas mientras esos venenosos colmillos asaltaban su frágil cuello, ella gimió ante esa acción que se unía a las deseosas manos de sesshomaru amasando sus senos; Rin no pudo evitar contraer la vulva al pensar en lo que su amado perro demonio le haría en tan solo unos pocos minutos.

El señor del perro se degustaba olfateando el aroma mezclado de la sangre y la excitación de Rin, su polla estaba dura con solo oler la exquisita fragancia. Después de asaltar la boca de la muchacha se dedicó de lleno a esos jugosos senos que lo enloquecian; tenían un tamaño ideal para dar rienda suelta a las sucias perversiones que pasaban por la mente de hombres y demonios al contemplarlos.

_Nadie tocará a mi mujer_

Su bestia rugió en su interior. Jamás permitiría que otro macho se acercara a ella, esa sensual hembra era suya; su rostro tan bello e inocente con esa deslumbrante sonrisa era el complemento perfecto para ese más que deseable cuerpo con piernas largas y firmes, caderas sexys unidas por un vientre plano y estrecha cintura a un par de cremosos pechos que amaba lamer y amamantar como un cachorro muerto de hambre tal y como hacía en ese momento.

Continuó su descenso hacia el premio mayor, dejando a Rin completamente desnuda entregada a su lujuria, ella jadeaba su nombre deseosa de más. Sesshomaru le separó los muslos y contempló ese lugar secreto que hacia un tiempo comenzó a preparar para él; el demonio mantenía la idea de que si no había penetración directa de su falo en la muchacha no había problemas mayores. Ella parecía estar de acuerdo con los _mimos_ que él le brindaba, pero ambos sabían que esta noche sería una experiencia relativamente nueva, pues el dayoukai jamás habia comido su entrepierna mientras sangraba; esto le generaba una enorme excitación a la joven, ya que sus deseos carnales aumentaban cuando su periodo estaba presente, su húmedad e hinchazón de sus labios vaginales era permanente y _ansiaba_ atención íntima.

-mmm...- ella ronrroneó cuando la nariz de su señor olfateaba tan de cerca su coño.

Ese aroma enloquecedor y el intenso rojo de la sangre que se filtraba de su zona privada sacaron sus instintos primitivos a flote. Sin poder aguantar más Sesshomaru separó sus pliegues para darle una suave lamida a su clítoris, Rin inmediatamente se contrajo apretando sus paredes interiores ante el contacto, ella disfrutaría tanto esta sesión ardiente, sabia lo animal que podía ponerse su señor delante de su vagina y juzgando los gruñidos que él emite mientras la huele y saborea tanteando aquel manjar **ella sabe** que él esta complacido y **muy** excitado.

Tras unas pequeñas lamidas más para degustar y hacerla sufrir un poco el peliplata comienza su faena engrosando la lengua para deslizarla a lo largo de la abertura abarcando por supuesto su joya y volverla loca. Su sabor le encantaba, salivaba humedeciéndola aún más deslizando su suave músculo por tan sensible zona para atender adecuadamente a Rin; después de todo ella estaba regalandole un manjar de dioses que había deseado por demasiado tiempo.

-aghh mi señor...siiii...delicioso...-ella gemía sin control sosteniéndole la cabeza para que continuara sin detenerse.

Sesshomaru estaba poseído devorando la vagina de Rin, le encantaban las _prácticas_ de deberes matrimoniales antes de poseerla por fin dentro de un año cuando ella esté por completo lista para convertirse en su mujer en todas las formas que eso implica y de una vez por todas poseerla a su antojo.

La sangre menstrual era un elixir delicioso para el demonio metía su lengua en lo mas profundo mientras su dedo le daba un masaje a la chica sobre su conjunto de nervios que estaba _muy hinchado_ a causa de la excitación conjunto a un efecto de su periodo.

_¿Cuánto había esperado por esto?_

Las jodidas reuniones importantes para el dominio de sus tierras siempre coincidían con este estado particular de Rin, debía viajar lejos para cumplir con su deber de Lord, pero esta vez no lo soportó y se marchó antes de lo usual por un más urgente motivo...hace mucho que deseaba saciar su sed de coño mientras ella estuviese sangrando.

_La sangre menstrual atrae a los perros._

Para él como inuyoukai su olfato es muy superior y este aroma en particular era uno de sus **predilectos.**

Continuó faenando la intimidad de la joven, él le daba un placer único; volviéndola loca con su toque, mojandola completamente.

La haría venirse, deseaba que ella explotara en su cara y boca para beber toda la descarga que expulsara con su corrida y tomar cada gota de esa delicia.

-me vengo...mi señor...me vengo!

Gritó antes de convulsionar mientras un orgasmo le recorría todo el cuerpo apretando las paredes de su vulva soltó los jugos producto de las sensaciones, solo que esta vez eran acompañados por una descarga de sangre.

Los ojos del señor perro estaban rojos, y sus marcas se habian vuelto irregulares cuando sintió a su pequeña ondular de placer entregándole su corrida y menstruación en un solo cóctel. Su sabor era tan jodidamente bueno, no podía detenerse y continuó lamiendo hasta el último rastro de su néctar mientras la azabache suspiraba volviendo a excitarse más y más.

-Seshomaru-sama...por favor...-ella a penas podía hablar

-Estás deliciosa perra.- Declaró para después continuar lamiendo su sexo de manera sensual y hambrienta. -Tu coñito me pone como una bestia.

Tras tan explícita declaración Rin abrió mas sus piernas y comenzó a mover su pelvis en busca de más placer. Se sentía increíblemente caliente, llena de deseo, su anhelo era que alguna vez su señor la follara entregándole lo que necesitaba, pero por el momento se sentía dichosa de que él disfrutara de tal manera con solo darle de comer su entrepierna.

La vagina de esa humana lo enloqueció, la sangre que continuaba bañándola mantenían a Sesshomaru drogado en placer. Ya no podía detenerse, habia deseado esto por mucho tiempo y ahora cumplía su anhelo. Le ordenó a la servidumbre que nadie lo molestara bajo ninguna circunstancia, se encerraría en la habitación con la joven hasta que se le diera la gana y así lo hizo; pasaron tres días más en los cuales solo una sirvienta podia ingresar a las cámaras de Rin para llevarle alimento y agua para asearse el resto del tiempo el peliplateado mantuvo su cabeza entre los muslos de la humana dándose un gran banquete de coño haciéndola correrse una y otra vez dándole descargas de su menstruación y corrida poniéndolo bestialmente ardiente. No paraba de comerle la entrepierna, estaba hambriento de ella, la joven solo disfrutaba de todo ello sintiéndose una ramera sucia pero tan dichosa que ansiaba jamás detenerse, ella le abriría las piernas a su lord cuantas veces él lo deseara, ella le pertenecía incluso si él la deseaba únicamente como una puta ella lo aceptaría.

-Aaahh! Siiiii!- gritó cuando nuevamente fue víctima de un poderoso clímax que Sesshomaru se encargó de beber hasta el final.

Escuchando el sonido de la lengua chupeteando su intimidad cerró los ojos cayendo agotada en el futón jadeante y sudada. El mayor decidió darle un descanso y se acomodó a su lado acunándola, ella se recargó en su pecho.

-te sientes cansada?-preguntó mientras lamia los restos de su mujer que quedaban en la comisura de sus labios.

-solo un poco mi señor.-respondió besándolo en la mejilla.

-duerme un rato. Este ritmo es demasiado para ti.

-pero sesshomaru-sama...Rin está gozando mucho...y no desea parar.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del youkai, orgulloso de sus palabras.

-te sientes cansada?-preguntó mientras lamia los restos de su mujer que quedaban en la comisura de sus labios.

-solo un poco mi señor.-respondió besándolo en la mejilla.

-duerme un rato. Este ritmo es demasiado para ti.

-pero sesshomaru-sama...Rin está gozando mucho...y no desea parar.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del youkai, orgulloso de sus palabras.

-No nos detendremos Rin. Por ello debes descansar un par de horas, y puedas seguir sirviéndome- hizo una pausa para besarla de manera apasionada mientras le masajeaba el trasero.- necesito mas de tu coño preciosa.

-Señor...- se ruborizó pero su vagina se contrajo de anticipación- ¿Cuándo Rin podrá devolver sus atenciones?

-no te preocupes por eso Rin- hundió si rostro en el cuello de la chica para inhalar con fuerza su olor- con que me permitas comerte me complaces.

-pero...

-es suficiente.-la cortó de inmediato- ahora has lo que te digo y duerme. Más tarde _mi apetito_ será mayor.-declaró finalmente mientras le daba una pequeña caricia en el clitoris q la hizo jadear.

-si mi señor.

Pasado un rato ella estaba profundamente dormida mientras Sesshomaru se autocomplacia en el cuarto de baño deseando que las horas avanzaran mas rápido para poder continuar sus actividades con quien pronto se transformaría en su hembra.

-Rrriiiinnn- soltó despacio mientras eyaculaba imaginando el momento en que por fin la haría su mujer.

**Continuará...**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que algunas están ansiosas por que llegue el momento del hard sex xd, pero lo lamento porque tendrán que esperar un poco. pero siempre avanzaremos más hasta la meta you know baby!**

**Hasta la próxima amiguitos!**


	5. Castigo

**Hola! vengo con una nueva entrega, donde nuestros personajes favoritos avanzarán un paso más ñam ñam.**

**A estas alturas las advertencias ya las conocen xd**

.

.

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quedaban aproximadamente 4 meses para el cumpleaños de Rin, Sesshomaru decidió que la semana donde Rin cumpliera sus 18 años él tomaría lo que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo, por fin destrozaría la corona virginal de su protegida. Sin embargo el último mes ella estaba actuando diferente, mas distante y fría, hace semanas que no lo dejaba entrar en su lecho y cuando se presentó su periodo mensual decidió irse a pasar unos días a la aldea de Inuyasha devastando al señor yokai quien estaba esperando ansioso la fecha para llevar a cabo sus deseos con ella.

Cuando Rin regresó al palacio su sangrado se habia terminado y continuó rechazando al demonio; la actitud de la humana ocasionó que el mal carácter del peliplata aumentara regresandolo a ser ese mononoke despiadado y lleno de furia. Sus arranques de ira lo llevaron a asesinar a varios sirvientes del palacio, dicha información llegó a oídos de la muchacha quien tras superar el impacto de que su amo volviera a ser un youkai sin escrúpulos se dirigió hasta su estudio privado donde sabía que él estaba. Por supuesto también era de su conocimiento que el Lord actuaba así por sus constantes rechazos, pero era necesario si deseaba obtener lo que quería, ahora era el momento de negociar con él.

Abrió suave las puertas del estudio para proceder a tomar asiento frente a él después de cerrar las pantallas con la misma gracia.

-qué quieres? No tienes autorización para estar aquí.

-qué le sucede Sesshomaru-sama? Por qué actúa de esta manera tal cruel?

-no me cuestiones Rin. Tengo mis motivos, ahora regresa a tus cámaras, ya que te sientes tan a gusto en ellas sin mi compañía.

Y ahí estaba, él lo habia dicho.

-si no he deseado realizar dichas actividades con usted es por algo no lo cree?

-y cuáles serían esos motivos mujer?-sus ojos se pusieron rojos-no te obligare a estar conmigo si no lo quieres, pero al menos deberías decirme qué es lo que pasa. ¿O es que acaso pretendes aparearte con otro macho?

Se puso de pié furioso tan solo imaginarla con otro hombre o demonio. Si ella no era suya no sería de nadie.-perra traidora.

-cálmese! Si sigue asesinando inocentes no volveré a intimar con usted!

-no puedes darme órdenes- mostró sus colmillos.

-entonces me iré de aquí! Si solo me quiere para chuparme el coño entonces prefiero irme de este lugar!

-no te atrevas humana!- Gritó saltando para ponerse detrás de ella, su aura demoníaca se expandió haciéndola temblar.- dime el motivo por el que rechazas a este Sesshomaru.

Gruñó en su oído tan cerca que ella solo pudo temblar. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se giró para enfrentar a la temible bestia directo a la cara.

-no me satisfaces Sesshomaru-sama.

_¿Qué dijo ella?_

_¿Que no la satisfago?_

_¿Es que acaso se ha vuelto loca?_

-mientes! Te corres 15 veces cada noche que te mimo, eso me demuestra que estás más que satisfecha con mis atenciones.

La cara de la chica se puso roja, claro que gozaba pero estaba cansada de solo abrir las piernas y dejarse hacer, ella deseaba avanzar en sus interacciones, ella necesitaba más de él.

-no es suficiente mi señor. Ya no me basta con lo que me das. -se acercó para tocar el duro pecho sin armadura, apoyando sus enormes senos contra él y poniendo la cara mas inocente que pudo declaró- Rin **necesita** más.

Entonces el señor del perro comprendió todo, ella estaba resistiéndose a él para obtener más.

_Perra astuta_.

Si ella mostraba resistencia él estaría dispuesto a ceder, y eso **le fascinó**.

-qué es lo que deseas entonces Rin?

Ella dudó un momento pero debia mantener su postura firme

-deseo chupar tu polla mi señor.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche Rin degustaba la enorme polla de Sesshomaru según las indicaciones que él le dio para guiarla en su labor. Estaba feliz de que él cediera, ella deseaba complacerlo también y le encantaba el sabor de su señor.

había esperado tanto tiempo para hacer aquello, recordó los consejos de su amiga Hikari; primero masajeó el miembro de su señor lamiendo suavemente la punta, de a poco ganó más confianza y comenzó a chupar un poco más profundo saboreando todo el glande. Sesshomaru intentaba mantener la compostura, agradecía que ya faltaba tan poco para hacer a Rin su mujer finalmente, el la haría gozar a todas horas.

la hermosa joven abarcó más de aquel duro y gran pene de su Señor, usando suavemente sus labios y saliva devorándolo poco a poco de manera tortuosa para el yokai. Una vez acostumbró su boca encajándotela lo que más podía, su ritmo aumentó mientras cubría con su mano el resto de su miembro haciéndolo jadear.

-Rin...- pronunció ronco su nombre.

Esto entusiasmaba tanto a la azabache, quería hacerlo gruñir de placer, quería llevarlo al límite.

cuando ella comenzó a sentir sus propios fluidos entre sus muslos el olor golpeó a Sesshomaru emitiendo un pequeño gruñido al tiempo que enterraba sus garras en el lujoso futón. Ella lo saboreaba de una manera tan sensual y exquisita, mamandolo bastante bien para ser su primera vez, _´la humana de la aldea´_ pensó el demonio, esa mujer la había asesorado; y que buen trabajo hizo...sumado al propio estilo de Rin Sesshomaru se sentía increíblemente excitado, mirarla como gozaba comerlo, oler su disposición arrancando de ese exquisito manantial del cual se aprovechaba hasta decir basta. sus roncos gruñidos de placer fueron inevitables cuando Rin le dio un suave masaje en las bolas con su mano libre y chocando su mirada con la suya, el demonio dentro de él luchaba por controlarse con todas sus fuerzas; de pronto Rin se detuvo un momento para succionar suavemente su glande hasta alejarse lentamente.

Sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, sabía que él estaba disfrutando y sufriendo intensamente al mismo instante.

-Sabes exquisito mi Señor.- subió su mirada hasta el rostro de quien tanto amaba, su lengua le daba pequeñas lamidas en la punta.- lo quiero todo.

y retomó lo que había estado haciendo, succionó su miembro con su rosada boca hasta el límite soportable, devorándolo hambrienta, quería probar la leche de su hermoso yokai; sus movimientos eran rápidos sintiendo la mano con garras presionando su cabeza escuchándolo gruñir tan caliente la estaban poniendo tan cachonda, no pudo ver las marcas en la cara del Lord las cuales habian crecido, sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Chúpalo así...sigue...eres exquisita.

esas palabras le dieron a Rin el empujón final, usando sus manos y boca lo hizo soltar un fuerte rugido mientras derramaba su gran descarga en la dulce boca, ella tragó toda la leche que él expulsó cuando ella le mamó el miembro con una devoción única.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-mmmm... sii Riiiin.- ronroneó tras venirse nuevamente...-Ven acá- dijo jadeante después de eyacular varias veces en su bella boca.

-a Rin le encantas mi señor- lo abrazó fuerte del cuello besándolo con hambre.

-deseas continuar comiéndome?-dijo él con voz extremadamente sensual.

-sí.-dijo ella sin dudar ardiendo de deseo.

-de acuerdo...

Sin dejarlo terminar la azabache le agarró eo falo para estimularlo y saborearlo nuevamente pero él la detuvo.

-qué pasa?

-pasa que estoy ansioso por comerte el coñito también

Rin se sonrojo y dudó en qué hacer. Si bien hacerle sexo oral a su señor había sido maravilloso ella también deseaba sus caricias en su húmedo pasaje palpitante de deseo, todo ese tiempo que estuvo negando sus caricias comenzó a ponerla tensa también. Su cara de consternación agradaron al demonio quien la desnudó rápidamente y la alzó desde la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-tranquila, los dos brindaremos y recibiremos el exquisito placer.

Se estiró más al medio del futon y le pidió que se pusiera a horcadas sobre él pero dándole la espalda.

-así?

-perfecto. Ahora trae tu linda vagina hasta mi boca.

Ella se ubicó mas arriba colocando su abertura sobre la boca del demonio quien de inmediato comenzó a lamerla de una manera exquisita haciendo que la joven comenzara a mover sus caderas deseosa de la sensación tan maravillosa. Su torso se inclinó hacia el estómago de su señor y en ese momento entendió la sujestiva posición en la que estaba; se lamió los labios para comenzar a devorar el falo de Sesshomaru mientras él hacia lo suyo en su entrepierna.

Pasado un tiempo ambos estaban al borde del climax, Rin estaba en el cielo sintiendo la _larga _lengua de su amor en los confines mas íntimos de su cuerpo, goteaba sus jugos sobre la boca de él, su carne estaba tan hinchada por encontrarse a portas del orgasmo que sus propias succiones al miembro demoniaco se volvieron freneticas.

-rriiinn-jadeo el demonio a penas sintiendo el inminete final.

Tras succionar con devoción la menor sintió como la semilla de su amante se derramaba dentro de su cabidad bucal, la sensación cremosa la hizo llegar a su propia liberación chorreando estrepitosamente la cara del demonio quien bebía todo su orgasmo hambriento hasta el final, dándole succiones breves a su clítoris para alargar el placer. Una vez que bebieron lo que deseaban ella se incorporó para sentarse sobre su amante de frente esta vez. Al encontrarse ambos completamente desnudos en una posición tan cachonda hizo que el demonio se tensara, la reacción era exactamente la que la joven esperaba en su depravado plan para que Sesshomaru la penetrara de una vez pir todas.

-mejor acurrucate Rin

-no quiero- dijo frotándose contra el pene que comenzaba a endurecerse otra vez.

-basta- dijo a penas conteniendo sus instintos.

-pero mi señor... Por que aún no me la metes? Ya soy una mujer, estot lista para entregarme a ti.- soltó mientras nuevamente se frotaba contra él.

-aún no estas lista Rin.- la tomó por la cintura y la acostó a su lado- necesitas más preparación, eres demasiado pequeña para mí, te haría mucho daño si te llevo ahora.

-pero mi señor...ya no aguanto, necesito que me hagas tuya.- ella imploro mientras le besaba sugerentemente el cuello.

La sensación era divina para sesshomaru pero estaba consciente de que aún no era el momento para reclamarla, por el momento solo podían jugar un poco hasta q su vagina pudiera resistir adecuadamente la gigantesca polla de un señor de los demonios.

-todo a su tiempo-le besó candentemente deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta el manantial exquisito que ella poseía entre las piernas.- por el momento solo debes gozar de lo que este sesshomaru te otorga.

Esa fue la última vez que pudo negarle un mayor acercamiento y tras hacerla venir un par de veces más el sueño hizo lo suyo...

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

**ESO ESTUVO INTENSO NEE...ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA POR LA ACEPTACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA, ME ENCANTA!**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AGREGAR A FAVORITOS!**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA!**


	6. Desafío

**holaaaaa, vengo con un nuevo episodio :D**

**disculpen la tardanza.**

**...**

**Las advertencias son las de siempre.**

**Que disfruten!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mente de la muchacha volaba, los secretos que su unica amiga humana le contaba sobre la vida matrimonial la pusieron increiblemente cachonda. Pensar en su señor llenandola con su miembro hasta romperla la hacían mojarse demasiado; si bien él le permitía mamarsela hace un tiempo aún no era suficiente para ella, obligándolo a ceder un poco más.

**_Flash back_**

-siiii mi señor. Siiiiiii !

Gritó mientras los dedos de su señor eran succionados por su interior y su clítoris se abría para soltar su orgasmo en la lengua de Sesshomaru.

El demonio la habia dilatado con tres de sus gruesos dedos llevándola a un nuevo nivel de gozo en su camino a preparar su cuerpo para él. Le asombraba que ella pudiera seguir su ritmo tan candente para un humano, hace solo una semana sus juegos habían avanzado un poco más y su placer ahora también contabilizaba ser masturbado por los voluptuosos pechos de quien sería su hembra. Ella se dedicaba a poner su miembro entre sus cremosas tetas para frotarlo mientras le lamia la punta de vez en cuando hasta hacerlo correrse sobre sus senos y dejarlo cada vez mas necesitado por avanzar. Por supuesto esto también era una estrategia usada por ella para que su señor le diera lo q tanto quería.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Ella sólo confiaba en Hikari para quefuera su confidente en asuntos tan privados, su amiga además estaba muy interesada en intercambiar experiencias para así innovar en su propio dormitorio.

-vaya...-hikari dijo ruborizada- debe ser delicioso que te laman todo el día en ese lugar.

-lo es...-dijo Rin aún más roja- mi señor me vuelve loca Hikari, ya no aguanto las ganas de que me haga su mujer, pero él dice que aún no estoy lista.

-ten paciencia Rin, al menos él te da algo para aliviarte- le guiño pícara.

-pero ayúdame hikari...dime...qué juego podría proponerle a él que me permita gozar más?

La chica de cabello corto y caderas sexys pensó en algunos juegos que ella hacía con su esposo.

-puedes montarte en su polla sin que te penetre...así te masajeas el clítoris en su dureza arrastrándole su propia piel...que lubricada con tus jugos lo volverá loco; y tú podrás correrte de manera deliciosa.

-lo he intentado, pero se niega.

-insiste. ¡Tómalo por sorpresa cuando esté distraído en tus pechos!

En ese momento una idea llegó a Rin haciéndola sonreír.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

Decidió esquivar a su señor por unos días fingiendo cansancio. Sabía qué él debía desearla con más ímpetu para obligarlo a acceder a su deseo; cuando estaba consciente de que sería difícil escabullirse nuevamente sin levantar sospechas en su amo se dejó atrapar.

Se había dado un baño hace solo unos minutos, escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella para posteriormente sentir el duro cuerpo abrazarla por la espalda metiendo su nariz en su cuello.

-aaaa...-ella jadeo al instante provocandolo.

-mmm...deliciosa.- sus manos se filtraron acariciando su monte de venus.

-mi señor.

Ella se giró para poder besarlo, metió suavemente su lengua en su boca mientras la tomaba de las caderas apegándola más a él haciéndola sentir como reaccionaba su miembro con solo tenerla cerca.

Rin comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de adonis del cual era dueña.

-me extrañó mi pobre amo?

Él gruñó excitándose con su osadía

-te escabulliste de mí estos últimos días.

-necesitaba descansar un poco, no es fácil cumplir con usted.

-me hace falta tu cuerpo Rin.- la recorrió con sus ojos hambrientos tocándole el culo para colarse hacia su intimidad que ya estaba empapada de anticipación. Comenzó a esparcir su miel en sus delicados labios vaginales mientras la besaba.

-qué es lo que mi señor desea?

-ya lo sabes perra- le mordió el labio inferior y luego juntó su frente con la de ella-tu carne en mi boca. Dame tu corrida, la necesito.

.

Sus palabras la hicieron vibrar y supo que esta era su oportunidad.

.

-Rin desea que Sesshomarusama le cumpla un deseo primero-dijo pasándole la lengua por los labios al demonio.

-mmm...qué quieres?

Ella se quitó la fina yukata para mostrarse desnuda sorprendiéndolo gratamente.

-primero deseo amamantarte.-su rosada boca lo llamó ardiendo y el sólo pudo obedecer avalanzandose sobre sus pechos tan suaves y deliciosos, lamiendo y chupando fue guiado por Rin hasta que ella quedó a horcadas sobre él con la punta del miembro de sesshomaru golpeando su entrada, lástima que él seguía con sus pantalones puestos.

Usando la pasión del demonio por sus excitantes atributos ella habló

-mi señor...aaa...por favor...

-por favor qué...-respondió apenas, embelesado por su cuerpo.

-mmm...déjame montarte... Y te juro que comerás de mi vagina sin parar por cuanto tú desees.

El demonio se detuvo en seco para mirarla fijamente a la cara.

-ya hemos hablado de esto...

-pero seshomarusama!- ella lo interrumpió- dijiste que me harías tuya cuando cumpliera 18 años y solo bastan tres meses hasta entonces.

-solo son tres meses Rin

-por favor mi amor- audazmente se atrevió a llamarlo de esa manera mientras se masajeaba los pezones deseosa- ya no puedo aguantar, necesito algo de consuelo.

-mmmm...-él la saboreo un poco más en sus suaves montículos- pero ese trato no es factible para este Sesshomaru...después de todo comeré tu entrepierna cuando se me antoje aún sin darte lo que deseas a cambio.

Rin suspiró derrotada, pero no pensaba rendirse aún.

-no es justo-lo miró con ojos de cachorra irresistible.- lo necesito para satisfacerme amo...o acaso?...

Él habia subido hasta su garganta para darle suaves mordidas hasta la oreja.

-o acaso qué?-cuestionó Sesshomaru.

Ella no estaba tan segura de soltar lo que tenía pensado; podía resultar bien o un desastre total. Decidió tomar las manos de su amante y colocarlas encima de sus glúteos mientras ella le acariciaba el cuello y la nuca con suaves movimientos que le arrancaban gruñidos placenteros, echando lacabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso a su propio cuello cerró los ojos y se encomendó a todos los dioses para que su señor no reaccionara de mala manera.

-o acaso…debo buscar… a un macho que lo haga por usted?

El dayoukai se detuvo en seco. En solo un respiro sus ojos se pusieron rojos de furia, sus colmillos crecieron igual que sus marcas.

La aprisionó jalándole el cabello e intentando no desgarrar su cuerpo con sus garras en ese preciso instante.

Con los ojos rojos y sus marcas totalmente dentadas, estaba hirviendo en furia, sin embargo algo vino a su cabeza… esta insolencia solo significaba que su perra estaba insatisfecha, esto disminuyó su furia con Rin, pero no del todo; él se vengaría. Acercó su rostro al de ella y con esos vistosos colmillos su aliento rozaba la dulce y sucia boca de Rin.

-Te complaceré mujer-soltó sorprendiendo a la chica. – Pero no puedes empalarte solo sobajearte, o no habrá ningún humano en la boda; ni ceremonia alguna.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se agrandaron, él no podía quitarle eso, ella estaba tan emocionada de ver a su familia humana y compartir su felicidad con ellos. El plan original era quebrar la determinación de su Señor…pero debería modificar sus intenciones después de todo. Sin embargo, ella aún podía obligar a su demonio.

-lo prometo mi amor.- se ruborizó y sonrió levemente, este simple gesto pareció calmarlo, pero aún había excitación en él.

Rin se abrazó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo sensualmente en los labios mientras aplastaba sus senos al fuerte cofre de su Señor, éste no tardó en gruñir apegándola más a su cuerpo.

Odiaba desearla tanto, ella lo había domesticado con su forma de ser y _con su cuerpo_, le encantaban los atributos de la humana; sabía que había recibido un poco de ayuda con el té demoniaco de su madre, pero eso no le importaba, Rin era exquisita por si sola, el brebaje solo había destacado más su belleza exterior. Esos pechos lo volvían loco, no pudo evitar bajar por el cuello de Rin después de convertir suaves besos en unos llenos de pasión; amasaba sus montículos apretando los pezones ya erguidos, solo quería meterlos en su boca y saborearlos, perderse en ellos oliendo el embriagante aroma de la joven.

-mmm…- soltó la pelinegra en un gemido. Sesshomaru le lamía los pechos de una manera tan exquisita que continuaba humedeciéndose más y más, acarició sus puntiagudas orejas mientras lo apegaba a su busto.

-Rrriiinn…- dijo el youkai extremadamente excitado, ella tomó su cabeza para retirarla suavemente y hacer que el volviera a su boca, y así comenzar a quitarle la ropa.

-te deseo tanto mi señor…

Estaba tan feliz de que él le permitiera este deseo, se encontraba tan caliente ante la anticipación; esta noche probaría un pequeño bocado de lo que al fin obtendría dentro de poco, correrse con la polla de Seshomaru.

Se esforzaría en complacer a su señor adecuadamente, en modo de agradecimiento ella bajó besando desde el sensible cuello pasando por su fuerte pecho y marcada tabla de lavar, llegando hasta su ingle. Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras bajaba hacia su falo; no quería que él abusara de su vagina con su lengua esta noche, él le permitiría algo grandioso y ella no lo dejaría salirse con la suya _por esta vez_; saboreó el miembro del peliplata hasta que no resistió el tragarlo con su pequeña boca, el demonio comenzó a gruñir y acariciar su cabeza, estaba disfrutando de sus acciones, continuó masajeándole las bolas haciendo que comenzara a jadear de placer. En medio del momento tan excitante los ojos dorados la miraron, ella no despegó sus ojos de los de él mientras continuaba chupando deliciosamente, poco a poco fue retirando sus labios para subir un poco y continuar masajeando su polla con sus senos.

El youkai estaba embelesado, ella era tan jodidamente sexy con esa cara de inocencia, pero tan lujuriosa, gruñía cada momento en que ella le lamia el glande mientras era masturbado por esos jugosos pechos que lo habían enloquecido. No deseaba correrse, él se vendría sobre su coño esta vez. Como si ella pudiera leer su mente se detuvo, pero solo para besarlo en la boca otra vez, él puso sus grandes manos en su cintura, pero ella movió su mano sin garras hasta su parte más íntima.

-Ya estás lista- dijo con su sensual voz antes de profundizar en un nuevo beso, asegurándose de robarle el aliento.

-no aguanto…te necesito…-pudo decir Rin cuando el apremiante beso llegó a su fin.

Con los ojos inyectados en sangre y su bestia causando estragos, el Lord la llevó hasta la cama donde él también se posicionó acomodado entre grandes y acolchadas almohadas donde _su mujer_ no tardó para ponerse a horcadas sobre él. Escurrió su dedo entre sus suaves pliegues para torturar su joya por unos instantes, haciendo que Rin jadeara y se colgara de su cuello, oportunidad que aprovechó para chuparle los senos otra vez; ahora con su cara entre sus tetas, una mano firme en la cintura y la otra en su clítoris ella no tardaría en gemir.

Se sentía deseosa, su señor la complacía tan bien, era tan hábil para llevarla a la plena lujuria; sabía que la estaba torturando antes de darle lo que deseaba, pero ella ya no era tan ingenua.

-Sesshomaru por favor…-dijo con su voz más caliente- déjame sentarme en tu polla.

El taiyoukai abandonó su pecho para besarla una ultima vez, por fin quitó sus dedos de su hinchado clítoris y ella bajó sus manos hasta sus pectorales. Posicionó su vagina goteando sobre el duro pene del demonio quien no pudo evitar gruñir, se comenzó a sobajear lento en un principio, gozando de su rigidez contra su carne pero mas temprano que tarde ella aceleró sus movimientos, se sentía tan bien para ambos, tanto que sesshomaru acomodó sus pliegues para ser masturbado por su dulce coño de mejor manera, Rin estaba tan excitada, no podía parar de gemir, estrellar su sensible brote en él la estaba volviendo loca, no le bastaba con esto, su vulva palpitaba de deseo por absorber el pene de su maestro, comenzó a imaginar como sería esta misma posición cuando él ya la haya penetrado, la forma en que lo gozaría… ella miró el rostro de su amante y no aguantó más; los ojos rojos destellantes, las marcas tan irregulares y los colmillos alargados mientras gruñía su nombre la hizo llegar al límite

-Sesshomaru…voy a venirme…- dijo apenas mientras no paraba de restregar su intimidad.

-llévame contigo… mi Rin…

Esas palabras ante tan increíble imagen la hicieron correrse con un fuerte gemido y estrepitosos fluidos a causa de su orgasmo haciendo que la bestia debajo de ella también explotara sujetándola firme para soltar toda su leche quedando ambos hechos un desastre de clímax. Él la abrazó contra su tórax para lamer su redonda oreja.

-no puedo esperar para rebosarte el coño con mi semilla.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

.

**creo que este ha sido el capitulo mas malo, pero la inspiración fue breve y aproveché para actualizar.**

**gracias por sus reviews (a pesar de que no son tantos como me gustaría u.u) me dan el ánimo para continuar.**

**espero estar por aqui pronto.**

**hasta la próxima!**


	7. Noche de bodasParte I

**Ha pasado tiempo neee...es que estaba con mucho bloqueo mental, pero me llegaron muchos mensajes para que actualizara y no saben cuanto les agradezco por seguir leyendo esta historia que ya está finalizando. **

**Las advertencias son las de siempre, disfruten la lectura.**

**.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

.

.

.

.La estúpida ceremonia de matrimonio había terminado y la fiesta ya llevaba bastante que había empezado. Había muchos borrachos, los humanos se comenzaban a retirar y los demonios tenían alcohol para varios días. Al gran señor le importaba un carajo, aprovecharía la condición humana de Rin para retirarse de ese lugar, el solo quería estar con su hembra a solas, la miró y ella supo de inmediato lo que deseaba.

.

.

.

Rin estaba abrumada y sumamente agotada, los humanos que había invitado comenzaban a retirarse, se había despedido de la mayoría, excepto de Kohaku y su novia, seguramente estaban a solas en algún lugar del palacio. De pronto sintió la tensión de Sesshomaru, su aura estaba distinta, lo miró y supo enseguida que deseaba irse de ahí, ella asintió, pero él no dejó de mirarla fijamente por unos segundos hasta que sus ojos pasaron brevemente por sus pechos, eso la ruborizó y él desvío su vista hacia la nada mientras se ponía de pie.

.

.

Se fueron sin decir una palabra, muy al estilo del Señor del oeste, excepto por la madre del inuyoukai que los despidió sin antes hacerle una pequeña "sugerencia".

.

-Prepara bien a tu mujer Sesshomaru n.n! No le hagas daño!- se rió burlona cubriendose con su abanico.

.

El peliplata salió a toda velocidad con Rin en sus brazos sujeta en su estola para aguantar la fría noche, ella llevaba su cuerpo pegado al de él, y se aferró a su cuello.

.

-estoy tan feliz mi señor.- cerrando sus ojos le besó la mejilla- te amo tanto.

.

.

Continuó besando su mejilla, Sesshomaru solo la aprisionó más contra sí intentando devolver sus sentimientos. Había accedido a esa tonta ceremonia y fiesta solo para hacerla feliz y complacerla, lo que al fin se había terminado. Ella bajó sus besos hasta su cuello, volviendo hacia su boca, no pudo evitar corresponder, e inevitablemente llevó sus manos hasta los glúteos de su mujer.

.

Su ahora marido continuaba volando y ella comenzó a excitarse pensando en que consumarían su unión dentro de poco, los suaves besos que daba al cuello del demonio se transformaron en lamidas calientes que le sacaron leves gruñidos, la muchacha decidió subir sus piernas para rozar sus entrepiernas en lo que la aparatosa vestimenta nupcial les permitía.

.

-Mi señor- suspiró- ¿vas a tomarme?

.

Él sonrió de lado

-Llegó la hora Rin...este Sesshomaru te hará vibrar de placer.

.

.

.

Entró a la habitación dejándola en el suelo, ella sonrió mirándolo intensamente, Sesshomaru estaba ansioso, traía el miembro duro desde que ella estuvo lamiéndolo y besándole el cuello todo el camino. Rin se quitó el ushikake y debajo solo portaba una pequeña y corta enagua traslúcida, el escote dejaba sus llenos pechos listos para ser devorados. Ella se veía hermosa y podía sentir el aroma de su celo, su adorada mujer, estaba lista para ser completamente suya, y él ya no podía esperar más para reclamarla.

.

.

Rin sentía su coño palpitar de ansias, le entregaría completamente su cuerpo a su esposo. Su esposo, ella le daría su virginidad a un demonio, al más poderoso, esta noche se convertiría complemente en su mujer, tendría muchas labores, entre ellas satisfacerlo en la cama. De alguna manera a medida que crecía sus deseos carnales habían aumentado considerablemente, necesitaba a su señor todo el tiempo, era como si su cuerpo lo ansiara, lo llamara y Sesshomaru, por supuesto, siempre acudía.

.

Esta noche por fin él la llenaría con su polla. Se acercó para tocar su pecho y comenzar a desnudarlo, él solo se dejó hacer por su hembra, la muchacha lo tenía en llamas, el miembro le dolía de lo duro que se encontraba, una vez que ella le quitó la parte superior del kimono la tomó por la cintura para apegarla a él y así poder tocarla y prepararla por completo.

Partió acariciando suave su cintura y continuar hacia sus caderas sacándole un gemido, Rin lo besaba sensualmente mientras sus manos lo tocaban en sus hombros y cuello, decidió pasar a los firmes glúteos de la pelinegra, apretándolos y escurriendo su mano sin garras bajo la fina enagua.

.

Rin al sentir las manos de su youkai meterse bajo la tela decidió bajar sus manos hasta el pantalón del peliplata, quitó todo hábilmente mientras él le tocaba el trasero con una mano y su pezón con la otra

.

-aaa...-jadeo al sentir como la temperatura se elevaba mas y más.

-Riiiin- ronroneó deseoso en su boca.

La tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama una vez que su ropa estuvo en el suelo, antes que su pequeña mujer atacara su ansioso miembro, esta velada él le daría lo que tanto deseaban ambos, abriría ese capullo enterrándose en el, destrozaría el himen de su esposa y gozarían jodiendo toda la noche.

.

La estiró sobre el increíble aposento que habían preparado para ellos, sumamente acolchado y repleto de suaves almohadas y las telas mas finas, Rin quedó acostada con su pequeña prenda hecha un desastre, Sesshomaru le dio un vistazo de su varonil cuerpo completo en total desnudes, era hermoso, un adonis tallado por los dioses.

.

_"Irónico"_, pensó ella. Cómo una bestia sanguinaria podía lucir tan celestial.

.

Su miembro era gigante, erguido completamente goteando de deseo, casi apuntándola, listo para poseerla. La vista hizo que la chica contrajera la vulva, estaba muy mojada, el demonio no hizo una larga espera y se recostó sobre ella entre sus piernas, atacando su cuello mientras atendía sus pechos con sus manos.

-mmm...Sesshomaru- dijo apenas entre devoradores besos.

.

El demonio decidió dejarla respirar y bajar hasta sus senos para comerlos, la pequeña enagua de Rin lo estaba fastidiando y decidió romperla con sus garras, sus ojos se estaban tornando rojos al ver a su mujer completamente desnuda, con el aliento cortado lista para dar el siguiente paso. Devoró sus senos dejándolos rojos tras salvajes succiones, ella no paraba de jadear tan deseosa, se estaba desesperando y él lo sabía, le acariciaba el clítoris suavemente mientras esparcía toda esa miel que ella había soltado, olía deliciosa. Abandonó su pecho para subir hasta su boca y besarle de manera caliente mientras sus dedos continuaban estimulando su empapada vagina.

.

-Riiiin... estás lista? - preguntó chupeteándole el labio y acercando su glande hasta la entrada de la joven. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba entrar en ella.

-si mi señor, mi esposo. - le dio un suave beso- estoy lista.

.

Sesshomaru se acercó para besarla de manera profunda y húmeda para comenzar a envainarse en ese coño que había deseado por tanto tiempo, al fin el momento había llegado, se introdujo despacio conteniéndose a sí mismo.

.

La muchacha jadeó al sentir la cabeza del pene meterse en su cavidad, el peliplata fue lo más gentil que pudo, pero debía eliminar la delgada tela que coronaba su castidad. Continuó entrando en su cuerpo, apenas podía ya que su esposa aún era pequeña para él, pero la forma en que ella se había lubricado debido a la calentura facilitaba las cosas de manera evidente.

.

-Maldición-masculló al tener la mitad de su polla en el coño de Rin, se sentía increíble, sus instintos lo traicionaban y comenzó a lamerle el cuello a su mujer, la cual no paraba de jadear. -Voy a romperte ahora Rin...-Su voz sonaba infernalmente demoníaca lo que hizo que la chica contrajera la vagina una vez más al sentirse enferma de deseo.

-hazlo ya mi amor...aaaaa...

.

Se envainó casi completo sacándole un fuerte grito, esperó unos momentos para que ella se relajara mientras la besaba aun caliente y le masajeaba los pezones duros. De pronto ella se meció suave y el youkai supo que podía continuar. Comenzó con un suave vaivén, estaba tan apretada que con esfuerzo lograba moverse sin derramarse, sus gemidos solo lo volvían más loco, tanto que no pudo evitar aumentar su ritmo, lo que pronto la haría delirar.

.

.

-AAAHHH! Sesshomaru!-

-Te gusta Rin?-preguntó sin dejar de envestirla fuertemente.

-AAAA! Siiiii!

.

.

Rin se sentía dichosa, estaba siendo penetrada por su marido, lo que la llenaba de calor en todo su cuerpo, no podía parar de manosear el divino cuerpo de su macho, sentir su enorme miembro abriéndose paso en su pasaje, la mojaba más y más, y no podía contenerse; el placer era tanto que solo gritaba. De pronto el nudo en su interior parecía llegar a su límite, se aferró a la espalda de su marido y se meció más rápido buscando más satisfacción, este hecho provocó que el peliplata gruñera en su oído.

.

-Mi Señor..que rico se siente…

-mmm…tu coñito está delicioso…

.

.

Sesshomaru se sentía pleno, había aguantado mucho tiempo para q el cuerpo de Rin estuviese listo para entregarse a él y ahora por fin estaba envainado en su vulva gozando de placer y haciéndola disfrutar, podía sentir fácilmente como la vagina de su humana se apretaba; sabía que no había metido completamente su enorme miembro, pero le daría a su esposa el tiempo para que ella se acostumbrase mejor y así follarla sin clemencia. Mientras ejercía movimientos llenos de lujuria atacó su cuello y pechos para hacerla subir hasta su límite; esos senos eran exquisitos, no podía contenerse de llevárselos a la boca y chuparlos mientras su mujer gemía intensamente de tanto gozo.

.

Continuaron su danza por un tiempo más hasta que la muchacha anunció su primer climax.

.

-No aguanto…aaaaaaa! Sesshomaru!

-Córrete perra, córrete para tu Señor-le lamia los pechos sin tregua-córrete para tu esposo.

.

Con esas palabras tan excitantes la chica explotó mágicamente, su vagina liberó en aguas el gran orgasmo al que la hizo llegar mojando la cama. A penas y podía recuperar el aliento, por lo qué su Señor se retiró de su cuerpo, claro él no estaba listo aún.

.

.

-oh…-ella intentaba volver a respirar normalmente- eso…eso fue…increíble.

-um..-la acercó para besarla.

.

Calmadamente esperó a que Rin volviera en sí para poder continuar abusando de esa entrepierna. Una vez ella pudo respirar bien el le comía la boca con húmedos besos.

.

-mmm…Sesshomaru…

-sabes que no ha terminado cierto Riiiin?- ronroneaba mientras le pasaba los colmillos por su blanco cuello..

-lo sé mi señor…

.

Continuaron besándose fogosos, pues el demonio aún estaba erecto, Rin decidió que para darle tiempo a sus partes y volver al ruedo debía distraer a Sesshomaru. La chica se movió y se puso sobre él, y así bajar con lamidas eróticas hasta la ingle de su Señor, suave siguió descendiendo hasta q no pudo soportar el deseo de mamársela a su marido; metia lo que mas podía en su boca, el peliplata jadeaba llenándose de placer, pero inesperadamente su chica se detuvo después de varios minutos complaciéndolo con la boca.

.

-¿qué haces?

.

La vio reincorporarse para recostarse a su lado nuevamente y abrir bien sus piernas, incitándolo a que se subiera sobre ella.

.

-No te detengas *beso* esposo mio *besos*Rin ya puede continuar.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Está casi listo el siguiente capitulo que será el último y el penúltimo aún no me decido xD, porque tengo otra historia candente SessRin en mi cabeza.**

**.**

**Han podido ver Hanyou no yashahime? que sad pensar en el romance tragico de nuestro amada pareja que YA NO ES SHIP SINO CANON. Dejen sus opiniones al respecto xD.**

**En fin, volveré pronto, se me cuidan.**


End file.
